Legit Rain King
by andreakayy
Summary: All those years of sexual tension, exploded in that one single moment. Their stored up feelings, exploited. They’ve both been yearning for it to happen, and it finally did." What happened in Rain King when they shared a room MSR R&R Mulder pops one....


Scully wasn't sleeping, and it was 3:08. The wind was blowing violently outside, which made the sudden shaking of the room no surprise to her. But then there was the glass of water falling off the TV and crashing to the floor, and that caused her to turn the light back on. For moments she was just sitting up in bed in her black satiny pajamas, sweating. She was feeling the drought in her bedroom. Then, there was a knock at the door, interrupting her silence. It was without a doubt Mulder. Who else would be tapping at her door at 3:10.

"Want to be roommates?" He said his smile making his boyish charm more than visible on his face. Scully had to remind herself to speak. She was busy staring at his toned muscular chest under that grey t-shirt that hugged his muscles perfectly. Luckily, it was 3:10. The daze his body had put her in would probably make her appear tired.

"Uhm... I'm sorry what?" Scully stepped aside, allowing him into the room. She shut the door, locked it, and then set the dead bolt.

"You're never gonna believe it. A cow came through my ceiling." Scully looked at him dubiously. "No, this is not just some plan to get into your bed." Scully giggled and began pulling off her pajama top, unbuttoning it first. Mulder went wide eyed, seeing her in her black camisole, which showed her cleavage. "Unless, you want me in your bed?" She laughed again before throwing her shirt at him. It landed right on his head, covering his eyes.

"Relax. I'm just taking it off because it's hot in here. But seriously, Mulder? A cow?" Just as Mulder was nodding something on Mulder had caught her eye. "Mulder! You're bleeding." She hurried over to him, now worried. There was a huge gash on his left arm. Mulder didn't seem to be phased the slightest. He shook his head.

"A piece of wood cut me. It's not that bad."

"No, I'm serious Mulder. You might need stitches. Here, sit by the light." She led him over to the bed, lightly pushing him down. "Now, let me see." She ran her fingers alongside his arm, giving him goose bumps, and smiling at his reaction. The feel of her finger running along his arm gave him an electric shock throughout his body.

"Ow," He jumped once her finger touched a sensitive part. He jerked his arm away.

"I'm sorry." She apologized. Scully hated the thought of causing him pain. "Here, I'll be more careful." She outstretched her arm o take his, but he moved it farther back.

"Really, Scully... it's fine. See, it stopped bleeding."

"Mulder, you didn't do to medical school. I could make that decision if you would just let me," He moved it back farther as she reached again. Scully moved closer, his left leg in between both of her legs. He had the perfect view of her chest, but he had to remind himself to not stare. He gulped and looked up to her frustrated face. He smirked; she was still reaching.

"Scully, it's f-" Just then Scully's body was pressed up against his. This distracted Mulder so much that he forgot to move his arm out of her reach. He chest was against his collar bone. And if he moved his head in a certain way, just an inch, then their lips would be millimeters apart, almost touching. Scully's cheek brushed his lips as she began to pull back. She turned her face to grin at him, but instead their lips touched. They were frozen for a moment, a thousand thoughts rushing through both of their heads. The electric jolt was stronger, and even more perfect. Blood rushed to Scully's cheeks, dying them a deep scarlet. Even though she didn't want to, Scully pulled back.

"Wow, I'm sorry... but uh... I got you arm." She said coyly and gave him a half smile. She turned all her attention to his arm again.

"That was fine. I mean... I didn't mind. I mean... it was an accident." Scully grew even redder now. Mulder sighed. "So what do you think doc?"

"I'm gonna wrap your arm. Then we're going to the hospital. I don't want you to have an infection." Scully's eyes were intense as she spoke. They were heartbreakingly beautiful and full of emotion. Mulder gasped, and that's when he realized she was still straddling his leg, and he was just in his boxers. He was praying that he wouldn't get a hard on, but could he really help it. Scully was just so close.

'Don't look down. Don't look down. Don't look down.' Of course he looked down seeing her perfect cleavage, mere inches away. He felt it. "Uhm..." He grabbed a pillow and shoved it on top of the bulge. 'Like it's not obvious now. Great job, great job.' He stiffened. "Scully we can't go out in this weather. Just wrap it and we'll get it all taken care of tomorrow." Mulder looked up at her face, seeing her patent arched eyebrow. 'Shit.'

"Alright..." Her eyebrow was still arched up. "Mulder..." She looked down at the pillow. He can tell she was just about to grab it. He got up, crossing to her suitcase, pillow still in hand.

"Mulder, can you please put down that ridiculous pillow?"

"No thanks." He knelt down by her suitcase, unzipping it and grabbing the medical kit that sat a top of all her clothes. Once he stood up, Scully advanced towards him.

"Come on Mulder, it's not like you have a boner," She yanked the pillow away, seeing the evidence for herself. She blushed a deep shade of crimson, and all of a sudden she got dizzy. She backed up to the bed. "It's fine Mulder," Scully said, her eyes closed. He felt hurt.

'What did I do!' He screamed in his head.

"No, really it's fine," She opened her eyes, now seeing how hurt he looked. "Uhm... you're a guy. It's a... part of nature." She could feel the tension the room. What she said had an awkward ring to her voice. "Just sit next to me so I can wrap your arm." Mulder, still a bit embarrassed, made his way over to Scully. He sat on the bed and handed her the gauze.

When she finished she smiled and stood up. Then it hit her, where was he going to sleep? There wasn't a couch in the room, just that tiny full sized bed. She couldn't possibly make him sleep in the car. Not with that atrocious wind. They floor was sure to give him back problems, pillow or no pillow. The bathtub was always a possibility. But she wasn't about to subject him to that. Only God knew how the motel staff was with cleaning!

"Left or right?" Scully asked, walking over to her suit case and putting her pajama top into it.

"Huh?"

"Left side of the bed or the right?"

"Oh, Scully... I could always sleep on the floor if you don't want..."

"No Mulder it's fine. I wouldn't want you to wake up with back problems."

"Are you sure? There's always the bathtub."

"That's... no. No, it's fine. Just pick a side." Once Mulder was laying on top of the covers on the left side of the bed, Scully began pulling her shorts off. Mulder went wide eyed.

"Are you trying to give me another one, Scully?" Mulder asked without thinking. Scully's face went beat red. Okay, so she knew what she was doing. She liked the thought of being the reason for Mulder's... natural reaction. She liked the thought of Mulder finding her attractive.

"I'm sorry," She apologized, pulling black shorts on over her tan bikini style underwear. "It's so hot in this room.

Scully climbed on top of the bed next to Mulder after turning the bedside light off. They pulled the covers back, leaving just the cold white sheet. Mulder was now just beginning to sweat.

"Scully... do you mind if I take my shirt off?"

"No." Scully was laying on her back on her side of the bed, staring up at the ceiling. But once Mulder took off his shirt, her eyes wandered over to him. He flexed his muscles, and the glow of lights outside bounced off of him perfectly. Scully let out an unintentional gasp. Mulder heard it and smiled to himself.

Scully turned on her side, propping herself up with her elbow as she spoke to Mulder. He accidently looked at her cleavage again, which looked even better from that angle, and he got another hard on. Luckily, he was under the covers.

"Mulder..." Even in the dark Mulder could tell she was blushing. What he would give to know what she was thinking.

"What are you thinking?" He whispered, brushing away a strand of hair that had fell into her eyes. He tucked it behind her ear. Her heart fluttered at the contact. She swore that he could hear her heart pounding against her ribcage.

"Did... did I really give you that... boner?" Scully blushed looking down. Mulder knew it was gonna be about that. They couldn't just ignore the whole moment. No, Scully had to bring it up again.

"I looked down by accident." He explained, leaving Scully confused. He was propped up on his elbow too, and they were very close on the small bed. "Your chest was right there when I looked down... and you were straddling my leg... and you were so close... and then our lips touched too." Scully was silent again for a moment. When she didn't answer Mulder spoke again. "What are you thinking now?" She was silent.

"I was thinking... what... what it would be like to try that again." She blushed and looked down, clearly embarrassed.

"Try what?" He whispered even softer. Was it possible that their faces had gotten even closer? She could feel his warm breath on her face, and she could smell the faint scent of his cologne.

"Kiss you?" She said, looking up into his eyes which, even in the dark, smoldered into hers. It was him who made the first move. He placed his lips on hers softly. Scully slowly moved her lips against his. The feeling was intoxicating. She wanted more, and so did he. She was almost completely taken over with desire, and this led to her grabbing his hair with her fingers, and he in return lost his hands in her short red hair. Then, she was gone. She rolled on top of him, straddling his hips at their tongues battled in a fight of desire. She felt his arousal beneath her, through the thin material of her shorts and his boxers. She rocked her hips against him, causing him to groan into their kiss. His mouth found her neck and sucked at the skin, breaking blood vessels, causing dark splotches. Good thing Scully had brought her best concealer. Her hands rested on his toned chest as he kissed her. His heart was beating as fast as hers, if not faster. "Mulder," she moaned as he thrusted his hips up, his bulge pushing against her. His hands rested on her chest, which he was currently massaging. He wanted to reach his hand through the material and her bra. But he felt like she was stopping him. "We can't go any farther." She panted and rolled off of him.

"I'm sorry."

'Why is he apologizing? Is he crazy!'

"Don't be." She smiled. She wrapped her leg around him and brought herself closer.

"You know it's not like I was taking advantage of you..."

"I know. I know." She hurried up and said. Mulder was hesitant with his next move. He caressed her cheek slowly. "I've been waiting for that for so long." Mulder beamed.

"We both have." She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. His hand lingered on her face as her eyes remained shut. "You're tired." It was a statement, not a question.

"I am now." Mulder beamed a smile that she didn't see.

"Get some rest." Mulder whispered, kissed her forehead, and then shut his eyes as well. All those years of sexual tension, exploded in that one single moment. Their stored up feelings, exploited. They've both been yearning for it.


End file.
